Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2015
Das Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2015 fand vom 12. bis 14. Oktober in statt. Hashtag in Twitter: * #hdoku15 12. Oktober 2015 Begrüßung und Einführung Visualisierung von Kulturdaten: Experimentelle Zugänge zu digitalisierten Beständen Marian Dörk (FH Potsdam) - ''Folien: http://mariandoerk.de/temp/hdoku15.pdf * Deutsche Digitale Bibliothek visualisiert *: http://infovis.fh-potsdam.de/ddb/ * a monadic exploration of Beautiful Trouble *: http://mariandoerk.de/monadicexploration/demo/ Europeana-Space – Toolbox für Arbeitsblätter, APP-Anwendungen ''Marlene Scholz (IfM) Diskussion Das Yousef Jameel Digitalisierungsprojekt Miriam Kühn (Museum für Islamische Kunst, SMB) * Das Yousef Jameel Digitalisierungsprojekt * Yousef Jameel Projekt (Blog) Europeana – Museu - Stand und Perspektiven Monika Hagedorn-Saupe (IfM) Diskussion Sitzung der Arbeitsgruppen * AG Datenaustausch * AG Langzeitbewahrung (Langzeitarchivierung und Museumsdokumentation) * AG Multimedia (APP Anwendungen im Museum) * AG moderne und zeitgenössische Kunst * Birgit Suk (Neues Museum-Nürnberg): („Das Ei des Kolumbus?“ – Impulsreferat für die Erarbeitung einer Handreichung zur Dokumentation von Gegenwartskunst) * AG Regelwerke * AG Sammlungsmanagement 13. Oktober 2015 (Anbieterausstellung ganztägig) '' Kurzpräsentationen von Museumssoftware * Adlib Museum *: http://www.adlibsoft.com/products/museum-collection-management-software * APS (art publishing system) *: http://www.aps-info.de/ *: http://www.stegmannsystems.com/ * Augias-Museum 5.0 *: http://www.augias.de/ * CDS Gromke *: http://www.cds-gromke.com/ * daphne *: http://www.robotron-daphne.de/ * digiCULULT.web *: http://www.digicult-verbund.de/ * easydb *: https://www.programmfabrik.de/easydb/ *: Beispiele für neue Erkenntnisse durch Verfügbarkeit von Bildern *:* Historischer Irrtum: Angebliches Bild zum Kieler Matrosenaufstand 1918 stammt aus Berlin *:* Belagerung von Maynz und Cassel (gemeint ist Mainz-Kastel, nicht Kassel) *: kuniweb.gbv.de * Faust *: http://www.land-software.de/ * FirstRumos *: http://www.firstrumos.de/ * HiDA *: http://www.startext.de/produkte/hida/hida * IMDAS *: http://culture.joanneum.at/ * MuseumPlus *: http://www.zetcom.com/de/produkte/museumplus/ *: 2016: *:* Kartierungs-Tool *:* facettierte Suche *:* Konfigurations-Editor * TMS *: http://www.gallerysystems.com/products-and-services/tms/ * VINO *: http://www.vino-online.net/ * XPONIA - Multi-medialer Museumsguide mit Indoor-Navigation für Smartphones *: http://xponia.com/language/de/home/ *: Navigation auf Basis von xTree und LOD: skos, iso-thes und vocnet vereint ''Axel Vitzthum (DigiCULT) * * * ISO 25964 SKOS extension (iso-thes) * schema.vocnet.org ** PPVocabulary (all concepts) * Beispiel: http://partage.vocnet.org/html/part00355 * : Thesauri and interoperability with other vocabularies ** Teil 1 (2011) ** Teil 2 (2013) Lido Terminologie – Eine gemeinsame Aktivität von DDB und Fachgruppe Dokumentation Regine Stein (FotoMarburg) * Lightweight Information Describing Objects (DE) (LIDO) Fachstelle Museum unterstützt Museen auf dem Weg in die DDB Herdis Kley (DDB) * Fachstelle Museum * Personendaten, vgl. Bertolt Brecht * DDBpro Diskussion Oh Gott, Norm-Daten! Angstfreie Personenkontrolle in imdas pro Werner Schweibenz (BSZ) * Online-GND (OGND) AAT-Deutsch Axel Ermert (IfM) * Art & Architecture Thesaurus Deutsch Diskussion Normierte Erschließung im Digitalisierungsprojekt DigiPortA Fabienne Huguenien (Deutsches Museum) * www.digiporta.net * DigiPortA - Digitalisierung und Erschließung von Porträtbeständen in Archiven der Leibniz-Gemeinschaft Nomisma.org: Stabile Identifier und Linked Open Data (nicht nur) für die Numismatik – Beispiele für ein internationales Projekt der Normdatenverwaltung Karsten Dahmen (Münzkabinett SMB) * nomisma.org * technische Details unter numishare.blogspot.de * Online Coins of the Roman Empire (OCRE) Diskussion 14. Oktober 2015 Pflicht und Freiheit - Anforderungen aus dem Informationsweiterleitungsgesetz und Lizenzen Paul Klimpel (iRights.Law) * Gesetz über die Weiterverwendung von Informationen öffentlicher Stellen * Hamburger Note zur Digitalisierung des kulturellen Erbes *: Wenn die Chancen der Digitalisierung genutzt werden sollen, bedarf es aber gesetzlicher Rahmenbedingungen, die für alle öffentlichen Gedächtnisinstitutionen eine rechtliche Einzelfallprüfung entbehrlich machen und grundsätzlich eine Sichtbarmachung von Beständen im Internet ermöglichen. * Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit *: Nur wenn das Recht sich ändert, wird es möglich sein, freien Zugang zum kulturellen Erbe im heute wichtigsten Medium zu schaffen. * Pflicht ** 2003 PSI Richtlinie ** 2013 Änderung PSI Richtlinie:Einbeziehung von Archiven, Bibliotheken und Museen ** Informationsfreiheitsgesetze des Bundes (2006, letzte Fassung 2013) und der Länder ** PSI Art. 6 Abs. 2 lit. c: Archive, Bibliotheken, Museen dürfen Gebühren erheben (nicht müssen) ** PSI Art. 4 Abs. 2: Anfragen auf Weiternutzung müssen innerhalb von 20 Arbeitstagen bearbeitet werden (Hebel zur Forderung nach Haushaltsmitteln?) ** Pflicht zur Gestattung der Weiternutzung (Art. 3 Abs. 1 und 2) **: grundsätzlich Gestattung, Ausnahme Museen **: Ausnahme greift nicht bei Rechten Dritter, nicht bei gemeinfreien Werken * Freiheit ** Archive, Bibliotheken und Museen haben Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten: freie Lizenzen **: kommerzielle Nutzung trägt als Motor zur Verbreitung kulturellen Erbes bei (z.B. statt hohe Druckkostenzuschüsse von Museen für Kataloge) * In dubio pro libertate Digitalisierungsprojekt des FHXB Friedrichshain-Kreuzberg-Museums: Kleine Schätze – große Herausforderung Jana Braun / Darchim (fhxb) * www.fhxb-museum.de * Digitalisierungsprojekt DARCHIM *: Blog: Projekt DARCHIM Alles nicht so einfach Iris Blochel-Dittrich (JMB) Objekte online freigeben oder offline lassen oder irgendetwas dazwischen * www.jmberlin.de * Creative Commons Lizenzen ** Verträge mit Fotografen ** Verträge mit Stiftern, Geldgebern ** unbekannte Urheber ** dargestellte Personen (unbekannte Person/Lebensdaten) ** nicht für gemeinfreie Werke (PD) *** ist vorher zu klären * Deutungshoheit der kulturellen Institution ** Beispiel Der (Heilige) (1271-1284) ** Wer trifft Entscheidungen zur Verwendung? Diskussion Bericht von CIDOC 2015 (Neu Delhi) Martina Krug (Städtisches Museum Hann. Münden) * www.cidoc2015.in * network.icom.museum/cidoc CIDOC-Summer School Jan Behrendt (MHM Gatow) * CIDOC Summer School Museum of Texas Tech University July 15 – 21 2015 Neue Wege der Informationsaggregation und –vernetzung – Ein Blick in die Arbeit des Fachinformationsdienstes Darstellende Kunst Julia Beck, Franziska Voss (FID Darstellende Kunst/UB Frankfurt) * www.performing-arts.eu Kennzahlen zu wissenschaftlichen Sammlungen an deutschen Universitäten – ein Arbeitsbericht Martin Stricker (Koordinierungsstelle für wissenschaftliche Universitätssammlungen in Deutschland) * http://wissenschaftliche-sammlungen.de * http://sammeln.hypotheses.org * http://portal.wissenschaftliche-sammlungen.de Diskussion Aktuelle Digitalisierung im MfN - ZooSphere-Ansatz Alexander Kroupa (MfN) * www.zoosphere.net Förderprogramm zur Digitalisierung von Objekten des kulturellen Erbes Berlin - Schwerpunkt Langzeitverfügbarkeit Anja Müller, Tim Hasler (digiS - Servicestelle Digitalisierung, ZIB) * www.servicestelle-digitalisierung.de DEMES – Entwurf eines Standards für die Dokumentation digitaler Ausstellungen Stefan Rohde-Enslin (IfM) * 'D'igital 'E'xhibitions 'M'etadata 'E'lement 'S'et * www.digitalexhibitions.org * ISCI International Standard Collection Identifier (ISO) Storytelling mit movio, cityQuest – Tools aus dem AthenaPlus-Projekt Arlene Peukert (IfM) * www.athenaplus.eu * MOVIO ** MOVIO_ING DEF.pdf * CityQuest Diskussion Category:Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation Category:Deutsch